Valentine’s Day
by RawripopsArentLollipops
Summary: Valentine’s Day celebration


Three knocks on the hotel door, one for each time past and one for this one as well. He couldn't believe it had been three years already since it had started; their peculiar holiday tradition. You're my dog now. You will obey me. That bastard could have forced him into this at any time; he lost the bet after all… but he didn't. Chuuya had caught feelings first, he asked for it to start, and he would always hate himself for it. The redhead sighed as he opened the door to a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box,

"Damn romantic," he growled as he pulled the younger male in for a kiss, swatting the gifts away to a side table. He slapped the door shut and pushed Dazai up against it, kissing him heatedly while holding him down at his level by the collar. The brunette broke the kiss with a laugh, pushing Chuuya away gently,

"Presents first~ I don't get to spoil you often." He scoffed, glaring for a moment before turning to the gifts. He untied the ribbon carefully, making sure to stick out his ass so the taller man could appreciate it. He hadn't been sitting there for the past hour in lacy lingerie Dazai picked out for nothing. He was wearing the same color red as his hair as the base for a bra, a thong, and garters. Pretty blue ribbon bows tied the garments on and sheer thigh socks of the same shade added just the right amount of contrast. Chuuya removed the lid from the box slowly, not knowing what to expect. Feeling hands gripping his hips from behind and those tan jeans pressed against him, the redhead leaned forward until his chest was barely hovering over the table and pushed his ass back against it,

"Spread your legs wider." The redhead obeyed, angling his ass up higher. The brunette's hands traveled up to rest on his cheeks, spreading them as he teased the older man through his thong with his thumbs. Dazai growled as he pushed on something hard and metal, making Chuuya moan loudly,

"I thought you were going to wait for me," the brunette sighed as he began to shallowly fuck the older man with the toy, ignoring all the sounds he made and spanking him with the other hand when he tried to push back on it all while feigning an innocent tone, "I'm disappointed, but if you would rather have a toy tonight then me, I guess I can always wait until next year." The redhead knew better than to protest; he wouldn't be allowed to speak until Dazai let him.

"It really is a shame though," he sighed, pressing the toy against the redhead's prostate, rubbing it slowly in a way that was much worse than the shallow fucking, "My favorite little pet doesn't want his treat anymore."

"Th-That's not tr-true," Chuuya gasped out, arching deeply in twitchy spasms, "I used it to st-stretch myself out, so I w- nngh~! Wouldn't have to w-wait any longer f-for you," Dazai didn't let up as he considered this, pushing the toy harder into that sensitive bundle of nerves,

"Hmm… have you cum yet?" He shook his head frantically,

"N-no! Not since l-last ah~!! Last time," the redhead gasped, "please! Please. I nngh~! Need you. Need you so bad. Please~!!" His voice was deteriorating into a high pitched whiny mess of moans and half-formed begging as he tried to keep still under the brunette's torture.

"Why should I trust you on this?" Chuuya's legs were starting to tremble, his hands still clutching the heart shaped box,

"Love you~!" He moaned out, "so much. I nngh~!!" He cut himself off with a whimper as Dazai removed the toy slowly with his right hand, left thumb rubbing over his gaping, oversensitive hole as tears pricked up in his eyes.

"I love you too, Chuuya. Open your presents now." He lifted his face slowly from the cheap wood side table, gently pulling out the first gift; a box of chocolates. He took one from the box with a small smile, popping it into his mouth before grabbing a second gift out of the large box. Then a third. Then a fourth. Jewelry, gift cards, mini wine bottles, and small stuffed animals.

"Thank you," he said quietly, trying not to moan as Dazai continued to tease him, "they're great." He panted softly as the brunette put the toy next to him on the table, no longer touching him. He was trembling, like he was addicted to Dazai and already going through withdrawal,

"May I have my present now?" A shiver ran up Chuuya's spine as he nodded rapidly,

"Please take it! Can't wait any longer, please please please!" He was almost yelling as he begged, shoving his ass up higher in the air and spreading his legs wider. He could feel the brunette's smirk from behind him as he stepped back,

"I'll wait until after dinner, actuall-"

"No, please. I need you. Pretty please? It's been so long. I'm all wrapped up for you, tear me apart, please," he begged, keeping his position like a good dog. Dazai rubbed his back gently, watching the older male arch into his touch,

"Since you asked so nicely, get in bed," Chuuya walked over there on wobbly legs, knowing that if he rushed, he would have to wait longer. He sat on the edge of the bed with his legs spread far apart. Dazai started with the thigh high socks, peeling them carefully off while leaving small kisses along the man's thighs. The redhead tried really hard to stay quiet and still; a good present wouldn't move or make a sound until it was unwrapped and turned on. The brunette tugged at the ribbons on the garters, pulling them off with his teeth. Chuuya bit down on his lip to keep from moaning as teeth scraped against his thighs, feeling his blush build all over before he could see it. He brought his hands up the redhead's thighs, tugging gently at the fragile bows that kept the thong in place, before an evil idea popped into his head. Chuuya could see it entering Dazai's brain like a light flickering on and suddenly he was lying down on the bed, only half unwrapped.

"Wh-What are you doi-nngh~!?" The head of Dazai's erection rubbed against his hole and his vision went white with pleasure. He pushed in gently and Chuuya had to slap both of his hands over his mouth to keep from moaning. Every slow yet deep thrust rubbed lace over his leaking cock, but he wasn't allowed to enjoy it yet. Lips pressed against his frustratingly bare neck, rough hands roamed all of the sensitive parts of his petit body. He couldn't take it off himself, but if it were to fall apart on its own- Dazai stopped completely inside of him, watching amused as the older man lost his ability to think,

"Oh my~ is my present going to cum already? He's been so quiet and still for me, I can't tell." He tugged loose the ribbons holding the redhead's bra in place, relishing how gracefully it falls from his body. The brunette began to leave gentle kisses down the man's chest, taking a nipple into his mouth to nip and tug at it. Chuuya couldn't help getting tighter around the brunette's erection, or the sounds that were ripped out of his throat. He gained a tight grip on the sheets and tried not to arch as that smug bastard teased him. He reached down slowly, pulling the ribbons from the redhead's thong loose as the older man watched with an invested interest.

"Such a beautiful gift~!" He praised enthusiastically, as he sat up to admire Chuuya from his soft, creamy thighs to his messy hair. He slammed into the petit man at a brutal pace, drinking in his hypersensitive screams of pleasure. The redhead wrapped his legs around him, never letting go of the sheets as he pulled him close. Dazai kissed Chuuya sweetly as he fuckedhis brains out, watching him get closer and closer to the edge, then suddenly stopping. The redhead knew how to beg for him after this long,

"Pl-please~!! You own me. M-Make me yours. Please~!! Fill me up, stuff me with your cum; please~! Master~!!" He squirmed underneath the brunette; he would only be allowed to cum after Dazai, or at the same time. He wasn't allowed to move until then. After that, he could cum as much as he wanted, just for this one night; Dazai would fuck him as much as he wanted today if he asked for it.

"Please~!! I nngh~! I need to be yours!!" Dazai groaned softly in his ear,

"You want my cum inside of you, or on top?" He asked in his raspy voice that made him shiver,

"Inside please inside," he chanted like a mantra as he felt his orgasm coming on; he just needed to wait a few more seconds and then- he felt hot cum filling him and he started to shake, losing all control over his body. His mouth was open wide and his chest was pressed up against Dazai's as he screamed for more. Everything else was lost in the pleasure.

"Happy Valentines Day," the brunette whispered in Chuuya's ear as he came back from the orgasm. The redhead panted as Dazai began covering his neck in hickeys, twitching occasionally from overstimulation. He took deep breaths to try to calm down, but soon Dazai's hand was on his dick and he knew he wouldn't be able to say it later,

"Fuck Valentine's Day. I want this year round."


End file.
